


Care For A Fucking?

by anxioushufflepuff



Series: Hook Me Up [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Elliot works at Evil Corp, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Submissive Elliot, This is just porn basically, two horny dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushufflepuff/pseuds/anxioushufflepuff
Summary: Elliot pays Tyrell an unexpected visit in his office.(Title inspired by the wonderful Drag Queen Katya Zamolodchikova)





	Care For A Fucking?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first part! This piece is part of a series I've been planning but it's not the first chapter. Just a smutty little piece that takes place in the same universe. 
> 
> Watching the season 3 premiere of Mr. Robot finally gave me the push I needed to finish this ficlet! ~~also can we please talk about the first episode i'm shooketh~~
> 
> I suggest listening to [I'd Love to Change the World (Sense8 Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgCJ9XYkWMI) You know... the song they used during one of the cluster's orgies 8) This fic is heavily influenced by the song (and the scene in sense8 tbh)
> 
> Swedish translations are at the end of the work!

“I’m sorry, Sir, Mr. Wellick has a full schedule and doesn’t want to be disturbed. I can leave a note if you want, but otherwise-”

Elliot stopped listening after that. 

_‘Doesn’t want to be disturbed’ my ass!_

Elliot couldn’t care less. Ever since this morning, he had wanted nothing more than for Tyrell to shove him against any available surface and fuck him until he couldn’t think straight anymore. Which was all pretty much Tyrell’s fault, really! He was the one teasing Elliot mercilessly, only to abruptly end it with the excuse of having to go to work. Tyrell was out of the apartment so fast, Elliot had no chance to react in any way and was left alone with an almost painfully hard erection. It had been a while since he had been so frustrated!

So instead of turning around, Elliot marched right on. He burst in Tyrell’s office, followed by Tyrell’s assistant.

Elliot was greeted by the sight of a startled looking Tyrell who held a phone receiver in his left hand and a document in the other, files and stacks of paper scattered all over his desk. It seemed like he was in the middle of something and, judging by the frown on his face, he didn’t seem too pleased about being interrupted. 

Tyrell’s expression, however, went from anger to confusion mixed with a certain amount of fondness in a manner of seconds. 

“Mr. Alderson,” Tyrell remarked professionally, signaling his assistant that Elliot’s presence was fine and that they didn’t have to interfere. Elliot heard steps and the sound of a door being closed. They were alone.

Elliot watched Tyrell who returned his attention back to the call. His eyes, however, never left Elliot. 

The back of Elliot’s neck started to prickle. He curled his hands into fists. His nails cut into his skin but it didn’t bother him. It was the opposite, in fact. He was hoping to get some distraction out of it. Needless to say, while being watched so intensely, that didn’t work out for him.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Blake, it seems we have to reschedule. My assistant just informed me that Mr. Price wants to see me. And you know him, it’s best not to keep the old man waiting,” Tyrell laughed at the end of the sentence. It didn’t sound genuine. But then again that was probably only obvious to Elliot. After all, Tyrell wasn’t the kind of person to be his true self with just anyone. Especially at work.

“I’m sure next time we’ll come to an agreement.”

“... yes. Okay ... Thank you, Mrs. Blake. Goodbye.”

Finally Tyrell hung up. He rose from his office chair and walked in front of his desk where he positioned himself, leaning against the table with crossed arms.

“What’s going on?” Tyrell asked, a little impatient. Even if it was his lover, Tyrell really didn’t like being interrupted while he was working. 

_Of course it’s perfectly fine, if he’s the one distracting me, hypocritical bastard!_

Instead of answering, Elliot closed the distance between them, stopping directly in front of Tyrell. He was breathing heavily, his mouth hanging open. He watched Tyrell with an uncharacteristically open expression. He _wanted_ Tyrell to know why he came here.

Tyrell held his gaze, studying Elliot’s face. It didn’t take him long to understand, judging by the way Tyrell clicked his tongue and started to smirk just after a few seconds. He buried his hands in Elliot’s hair, pulling him even closer. Elliot could feel Tyrell’s breath on his face. He shuddered.

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” Tyrell said in a husked but demanding tone. “What. Is. Going. On.”

Without missing a beat, Elliot replied, “This morning you promised me a quick fuck and left before we got to that. I’m here to make sure that you deliver on said promise,” his voice stayed calm the entire time, nothing gave away his inner turmoil. Except his upper lip that started to twitch. Elliot licked his lips to disguise it but he wasn’t fast enough. While Elliot was talking, Tyrell’s eyes wandered down to his mouth, catching his tremble. A Swedish curse left his mouth before Tyrell crashed his lips against Elliot’s. 

Elliot let out a content hum, returning the kiss without hesitation. He swiped his tongue across Tyrell’s lips and was immediately met by the other man's tongue. Meanwhile, Elliot grabbed Tyrell’s upper arms and he wantonly pressed himself against Tyrell. It didn’t take long for him to start rutting Tyrell’s thigh. They made out like this for a while until Tyrell had enough. 

Elliot heard a low growl before he was pushed away. He opened his eyes in protest and saw a smug grinning Tyrell. 

“So needy, älskling,” Tyrell said, sounding pleased with himself. He grabbed Elliot, turned him around and shoved him against the edge of his desk. Elliot looked over his shoulders to see what Tyrell was up to while he also carelessly pushed stuff aside to make himself more room. Tyrell was hovering behind him, pressing his chest against Elliot’s back and showering his neck with kisses.

“Sadly, this really won’t be more than a quick fuck. I have an important meeting in twenty minutes.”

Elliot tried to shrug nonchalantly. Instead his whole body shuddered. He could feel the entire length of Tyrell’s erection pressing against his ass and it completely took him off guard.

After a few seconds, he was able to reply, “That’s fine by me. The faster we’re done here, the sooner I can get back to my desk and finish these reports of yours.” Allowing them both to go home earlier, which basically meant having more time to fuck each other senseless.

Elliot dropped his head and pushed his hips back against Tyrell, making sure to rub his ass against Tyrell’s crotch. Elliot didn’t think he could get any more excited but the friction he felt each time Tyrell’s cock rubbed against his butt hole did just that. 

Tyrell growled again and his hands started to work on opening Elliot’s pants. They slid down and curled around Elliot’s ankles. His underwear followed soon after. Elliot didn’t even bother to step out of them and stayed right where he was. 

A surprised noise slipped out of Tyrell’s mouth. “Oh no, you haven’t!” he whispered in awe. 

Elliot could feel curious fingers moving closer to his already slick hole. Tyrell spread Elliot open and his finger tips started circling his entrance. Elliot’s breath hitched. “Helvete!”

There’s a moment of silence after that. Tyrell withdrew his fingers and for a second, all Elliot could feel was the rapid beating of his heart. His shaky breaths were the only sound in the room. Not for long though. There was a brief hissing sound of a zipper being pulled down and a faint ‘pop’, followed by a squirt and the sound of Tyrell slicking up his penis.

_Probably lube ... Don’t disappoint me, Tyrell!_

Elliot’s guess turned out to be right. He got his confirmation as soon as Tyrell was back behind him, pressing himself against Elliot. Naked. Elliot could feel Tyrell’s heated skin on his own.

“I can't believe you are _that_ prepared!“

“Wanted you all morning,“ Elliot grunted. 

Another curse left Tyrell’s mouth and his hands were back on Elliot's ass, spreading him open. The young hacker felt the tip of Tyrell’s cock against his hole and then, finally, Elliot experienced the incredible pleasure of being stretched open by Tyrell.

Elliot groaned. At this point, his upper body was completely lying on the desk. He didn’t have the strength anymore to hold himself up. Not that he cared. Especially since Tyrell’s grip on his butt cheeks strengthened while he gently eased his way inside Elliot. When he finally bottomed out, they both moaned.

“Shit..” Elliot let out breathlessly, “should we be quieter?“

“Probably...“ 

They were both too lost in their pleasure to really care. 

Tyrell started to move. At first, his thrusts were slow, but he steadily picked up speed. Elliot’s eyes rolled back and he couldn’t stop moaning. He probably should be more ashamed about it but he knew how much Tyrell loved hearing his voice. 

As if he read his thoughts, Tyrell started mumbling praise, “God, I love your voice so much. You’re so good, Elliot, being stretched open like this, showing me how much you love being fucked by my cock.”

“Nnnh...” Elliot tried to say, “n-not your cock. I love being fucked by _you_.”

“Fy fan!” Tyrell started fucking him harder. Elliot tried to find something, _anything_ , to hold on to but there was nothing within his reach. Thankfully, Tyrell helped him out. He grabbed Elliot by his wrists and shifted his weight so that the majority of it rested on Elliot. 

Elliot loved this position. He wholeheartedly embraced the feeling of being submissive, enjoying Tyrell’s strength and the power this man had over him. His cock was trapped between his stomach and the desk surface which added even more friction. It didn’t help that Tyrell seemed to be similarly affected, judging by the way he had started to murmur incoherent strings of words. Most of the time he only managed a panted “Elliot”.

Elliot knew this would be over soon. He was already extremely riled up when they were making out. And that was just kissing! Now that they were actually fucking, he knew that it was only a matter of seconds before he’d come.

“Tyrell, I’m...” Elliot tried to warn him but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a moan he let out after a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

“Me too, äskling,” Tyrell gasped right next to his ear. “It’s alright, you’ve been such a good boy, come for me!”

That was all the confirmation Elliot needed. His legs started to shake and if it weren’t for Tyrell’s strong grip on him, he knew they would just give out. He keened and a moment later he was completely overwhelmed by his orgasm. He could feel a familiar wetness on his stomach.

One, two, three.. more thrusts and Elliot felt Tyrell emptying himself inside of him. Elliot shuddered. All of a sudden he was engulfed by warmth; Tyrell had just collapsed on him, breathing heavily in his ear.

Elliot chuckled, “So I guess it’s safe to assume that you enjoyed my interruption?”

Tyrell reciprocated his chuckle. “Enjoyed? Oh Elliot, if only you knew..”

The great thing was: Elliot did know. He smiled to himself while Tyrell slowly slid out of him and stood up. Elliot turned around, watching Tyrell clean himself with a tissue and putting his pants back on. Then he devoted his attention to Elliot. 

Tyrell started by giving him a slow, sweet kiss which made Elliot’s toes curl. After that, Tyrell retrieved another tissue out of the pockets of his trousers. With that, he wiped away the remains of Elliot’s orgasm before moving down to his butt. Elliot’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Don’t. I’d have to take a shower to get rid of all of it,” while talking, Elliot moved Tyrell’s hand away and simply put his trousers and pants back on. “Also, I don’t really mind the mess. Keeps reminding me that this really happened.”

Tyrell shook his head in disbelief, “Most people I have encountered can’t wait to get themselves cleaned up after sex.”

“I am not ‘most people’,” Elliot deadpanned.

Tyrell looked at him with a fond expression, “Can’t say that you are.”

Elliot’s answer was a shy smile.

Tyrell fixed his shirt and his hair. If Elliot hadn’t been present, even he wouldn’t be able to tell that Tyrell just had sex. After he was done, Tyrell took a look at his watch. A frown appeared on his face, “I have to go.”

Elliot nodded silently, his mind already going back to the reports he still had to file. He stepped into his shoes and they both headed towards the door. But before he opened it, Tyrell hugged Elliot one last time and gave him another kiss which made Elliot hungry for more. His cock gave a small, interested twitch.

“See you later, Mr. Alderson,” Tyrell whispered against his lips and the warm body pressed against Elliot was gone.

Elliot blinked. All of a sudden he was alone in the room. He shook his head, smiling to himself, and left the room. He passed the assistant who had a very red face without saying a word and went back to his own work place.

_Guess it’s time again for the boring stuff..._

After about ten minutes of tedious work, Elliot felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a notification on the display. Elliot unlocked his phone and, after reading the messages, replied with a shake of his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

**To: Mr. Robot**  


> **(14:49)** This meeting is so boring..  
>  **(14:49)** Most of these people are so incompetent jfc  
>  **(14:50)** I wish you were here.

**To: RedWheelBarrow  
**

> **(14:50)** you wouldn’t be able to concentrate  
>  **(14:50)** at all

**To: Mr. Robot  
**

> **(14:50)** I wouldn’t mind.

**To: RedWheelBarrow  
**

> **(14:51)** your superiors would

**To: Mr. Robot  
**

> **(14:51)** Ohhh, I bet they’d understand once they realized how precious you are.

**To: RedWheelBarrow  
**

> **(14:52)** and you really want them to find out?

**To: Mr. Robot  
**

> **(14:52)** ....  
>  **(14:52)** Touché.  
>  **(14:53)** What do you think: You, me and a long, hot shower  
>  first thing we come home?

**To: RedWheelBarrow  
**

> **(14:54)** fine by me

**To: Mr. Robot  
**

> **(14:54)** <3

Elliot put down his phone and almost immediately went back to work. He couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of anticipation for tonight. It motivated him to get his work done faster. All of a sudden, the idea of a shower seemed a lot more appealing!

**Author's Note:**

>  **update 16.08.18:** the first chapter of part 2 is now online! Chronologically it's the beginning of the entire series and I'm super excited about it!! You can check it out here.  
>   
>   
>  They don't use condoms because ??? they had themselves tested?? ~~or because I forgot about it shhh~~ Don't have unsafe sex, kids.
> 
> I forced myself to keep it short. I consider this my gateway back into writing and I didn’t want to write another monster like my last fic. Especially since this is just a short snippet of a much larger fic I’ve been planning for months!
> 
> I still don't have a beta reader, so please let me know about any mistakes you spot!!
> 
> Also, I’m sorry that I update so irregularly. I struggle a lot with depression and social anxiety and getting anything done is a bunch of work. I still have TONS of ideas for Tyrelliot and I really wanna write them badly, it might just take some time.  
>    
>  **Random fact about the writer:** I hate describing sounds, ugh  
>   
>  ****Swedish Translations:**  **  
>   
>  _älskling_ \- equivalent to darling, honey
> 
> _Helvete_ \- Hell
> 
> _Fyfan_ \- Fuck  
> 


End file.
